


Drunken Prayers of a Spider

by Aondeug



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not always a fat, clumsy "spider" Rom was once a human woman. One seemingly mourned by Ebrietas. A collection of poetry written by the now vacuous one in her human days describing her relationship with the Great One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipsomania

The words I cannot grasp,

whole dreamscapes painted within me,

you sing out so unceasingly even still.

Oh, the grand copyist he just might be able,

so much better able to grab hold,

scrawling pictures of your calls fervently.

Recording hue and thought,

and those oceanic depths,

doing what I can only wish for, pray for.

Yet, I do hear.

I do hear it, hear you.

Your words, those words,

and of that I am certain.

So sure of those words, deep and hazy

and so warm, oh so warm.

The sound, the tremulous tone, makes one drunk,

so ruined to hear it even only in dream,

even only in furtive whispers.

Ebrietas you are, Daughter of the Cosmos,

bringer of enlightenment through fog.


	2. Greetings

Bubble, gurgle, trickle, _whoosh._

Rush, crash, thunder, _roar._

Ocean waves deep below,

under our school yet above too

colored like the stars, so many nebulae.

Warm, sticky-hot, and numbing.

Dizzying, disorientating, and water-firm.

Even though you lay you sway.

This is **Hello**.


	3. Form

Pressure was tight in the cave,

feeling as though I were diving down deep,

deep into the sea, spotting odd fish.

Yet there was nothing in the cave.

Nothing to be seen anyway.

 

I felt you either way,

crushing down on my head, popping my ears.

Some left, one asked, I confirmed.

You were there, there beyond our sight,

and as I looked I remembered the proverb.

 

Blood is not what I need.

Now eyes, eyes are what I need.

I need eyes.

For you.

For me.


	4. Motherhood

What does one do when their womb is dead?

You desire a child, as all your kind do.

The want is even greater than ours, we little apes.

Nothing can grow here there though.

Human or kin, nothing can grow in me.

 

There are others, some might say.

Another can bear your son into my world.

Others instead bring up the orphans.

We could take in a homeless human.

Neither is what I want though, or you.

 

So what do I do when my womb is dead?

I can see your form at last.

Your voice I can hear too, indistinct as it is.

There is still so much ground to tread though.

You are still so far from me.

  
And you always will be.


	5. Achievement

Professor asks what is wrong

I say that it’s my infertility

Professor says oh I didn’t know you were married

I laugh oh that’s not what I meant

Professor is confused

Provost is proud


	6. Metamorphisis

Perhaps I have misunderstood;

I cannot be certain,

Lost and afloat in you,

Unaware of what you desire,

I can only state two facts.

Barren is my womb and barren is yours.

But perhaps I can be as a butterfly.

As friend or lover or child,

Or all at once,

I can sprout wings and rise to meet you,

Perhaps as equals.


	7. Eyes

The old sea god is dead,

Torn open and ripped apart

For science, study.

Villagers maimed

Heads cracked open

Always asking

“Do you have eyes?”

Do we see the eyes?

If Kos is dead then why does she speak?

She speaks of sight,

And I see the eyes.


	8. Humor

You love jokes don’t you?

Clever strings of words.

Pranks too!

As I drank a cup this morning

I heard a light bubbling

Like percolation,

And I giggled on, not knowing why,

Feeling oh so drunk.

I don’t know the joke,

But I understand it.


End file.
